Season 2 Summary
Tribal Council 1 ' On the green tribe Tanner's dedication for the game was in question very early, espeically to Trey who ripped into Tanner hard, Tanner tried to convince people to vote out Tanner because he was jerk but focus on there game Tanner was voted off '''Tribal Council 2 ' As soon as purple lost Jim called out Mike due to him believing he wasn't as physically fit as the rest, but they all found Jim a little bit insane and untrustworthy so they banded and voted out Jim 'Tribal Council 3 ' Gus began an alliance with Aaron Russel and Eddie giving them majority, Mike was originally set to go but Joseph came to Gus wanting to form an alliance, Gus realising Joseph could play the game targeted him and Joseph was voted out 'Tribal Council 4 ' After green lost it became clear there were two liabilities on the tribe Javier because he was the physical weakest and Trey because his conteversial and explosive, the two found themselves in a tie at tribal councl but Javier won the fire making challenge and Trey was sent packing 'Tribal Council 5 ' Both tribe expected a merge but no such thing took place and purple loss with Gus Aaron Russel and Eddie holding all the cards Mike was voted off 'Tribal Council 6 ' Things got hechtic quickly as the purple alliance cracked quickly and joined sides on the green tribe with Russel and Eddie joining Cody and Jordan and Gus joining Javier, Max and Dantell, Aaron was the easy vote and was sent home packing 'Tribal Council 7 ' Gus deemed Max as the most likeable guy and even though they were kind of in an alliance Gus targeted Max quickly, Dantell and Javier didn't want to take out Max and the other alliance of Eddie Russell Cody and Jordan took advantage of this and took out Gus with the help of Max Javier and Dantell 'Tribal Council 8 ' The majority alliance had an easy 4-3 vote and decided to go after Max because he was the biggest jury threat, Javier and Dantell attempted to get on the majorities good side and voted Max as well but Max had an idol and played it and sent Cody home in a 1-0 vote '''Tribal Council 9 With both sides at a 3-3 tie and no one flipping Jordan's alliance decided to vote Javier because he would be the easiest to beat in a tiebreaker and Max's alliance voted Jordan because he would be the easiest to beat in a tiebreaker, Jordan ended up winning sending Javier packing Tribal Council 10 Jordan Eddie and Russell were going to vote out Max because he is a huge jury threat but they were at a crossrhodes when for the first time Dantell lost immunity they decided to change the vote to Dantell because Dantell would probobly win his way to the end if he didn't Tribal Council 11 ''' With one vote left Jordan had it set to take out Max, but after Russell's lies were discovered and Eddie was very upset he was confident that he could beat Max so he went to Max wanting to take Russell the vote was 2-2 and Russell won the tiebreaker and sent Max packing '''Final Tribal Council Russell was praised for his under the radar game but Criticized for not doing anything, Eddie was praised for his social game and physical game but was criticized for his lack of stepping up and letting Jordan lead the way, Jordan was praised for being the leader the majority alliance and the strategic powerhouse, Jordan won the vote 3-2-1